


Outer Banks One Shots

by stormyyyann



Category: Outer Banks - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt JJ (Outer Banks), John B. Routledge smut, Outer Banks, Pogues (Outer Banks), Protective JJ (Outer Banks), Smut, Smut (Outer Banks)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyyyann/pseuds/stormyyyann
Summary: A bunch of one shots of the characters from Outer Banks ... Will add tags as one shots get added ... Will take requests !
Relationships: JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), John B. Routledge/Original Female Character(s), Pope (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. John B x reader (Fluff)

John B x reader

**The reader opens up to John B about being lonely & he gives her comfort**.

Kooks and pogues did not do much together, but they sure as hell partied hard with one another. You and your best friend Sarah lived on the more affluent side of town, being well known to the pogues as “kook princesses.” Constantly you two were invited to their parties, and tonight there was a bonfire at the beach and Sarah insisted that you both went.

“C’mon y/n,” Sarah groaned out at you, “Topper wants to go to the party tonight and I don’t wanna go with him by myself.”

You looked over at her, sprawled out on her bed, and chuckled, “Why are you even with him if you can’t even stand being alone with him?”

She sighed, “That’s besides the point, are we going or not?”

“Fine, if it’ll shut you up,” you chuckle out.

Sarah squeals in response, flying off her bed and running over to her closet. She threw at you a light blue crop top and a pair of jean shorts, then pulled out a tan striped tank top and a jean skirt for herself. Within 5 minutes you both were changed and headed out the door into the warm, summer night.

You and Sarah walked to the beach, the smell of salt and bonfire hitting your nose as you approached the sand. You did not expect this many people to be here, they stood by bonfires drinking beer and laughing loudly.

“Theres Top, Sarah,” you pointed towards her blonde boyfriend standing around a fire pit, sipping on hard alcohol unlike everyone else.

“I better go over there before he finds me and questions me.”

Sarah stomps off towards Topper, leaving you to stand alone in a crowd of people. You weren’t much of a party person. You didn’t drink, you didn’t smoke, you didn’t have a boyfriend… That’s why your relationship with Sarah worked so well, you two were so opposite. She enjoyed partying and drinking, where you enjoyed reading and drinking hot tea.

You looked around, recognizing a couple people but not ones you would consider friends. Pushing through the crowd of people you made your way towards the ocean. The waves crashed lightly and the moon shone on the dark blue water. You plopped yourself on the ground and ran your hand through the cool sand.

Sadness crept up on you as the feeling of loneliness hit you. Sarah constantly had boyfriends and was always getting attention from guys, where you were always getting asked for help on the homework. Tears began to roll down your face and you sniffled.

“Hey,” someone behind you said, “are you okay?”

You looked back to see the infamous John B standing behind you with the most concerned look on his face.

“Shit,” you mumbled, wiping the tears off your face, “I’m good, how are you?”

“I’m doing just fine, I saw someone sitting alone out here and wanted to see who it was. Did not expect it to be the lovely kook princess, y/n y/l/n.”

You let out a half-assed laugh and rolled your eyes at John B, “I don’t really like to party.”

He walked towards you and sat himself down next to you, “Why’d you come?”

“Sarah dragged me out,” I said, looking back at the group of people to see Sarah hanging on Topper.

“Oh,” he simply stated, looking up at you than into the ocean, “we’ve never talked before.”

“I know,” you said, peering into the ocean as well, “I’m sorry about your dad.”

He looked at you and smiled, “Thank you.”

“You’re always running around causing trouble with those other pogue friends of yours.”

John B shot a look at you and furrowed his eyebrows, “Your point?”

You stared at him and felt the tears begin to brim, “Do you ever feel lonely even though you’re surrounded by people?”

John B looked at you and sighed, “All the time. My friends are amazing, but it doesn’t change the fact that loneliness hits me at the most random times. Losing my dad causes me to feel lonely quite often.”

The tears continued to stream down your face and John B took it upon himself to wrap an arm around your shoulder and pull you tightly into his chest. Your first response to his action was to pull away and question his reasoning for being so sweet, but you were so sad that you sobbed into his chest.

“Shhh shhh shhh,” he hummed softly at you, stroking your hair and wiping the tears from your face.

Your crying began to calm but you continued to cuddle into John B’s chest. He wore a striped button down shirt that was slightly opened at the top, his tan skin glowing underneath. He smelt of ocean and fresh laundry, leaving you feeling calm and safe. You stayed there for a while, taking in the presence of someone who actually cares.

After probably about 5 minutes you leaned up and looked at John B. You had never actually taken a good look at him. His brown hair flopped over his face, light freckles covered his nose, and his drowning hazel eyes stared back into yours. You never realized how attractive he truly was, and you bit your lip in response.

You broke eye contact and awkwardly looked towards the crowd of people, “I … uh … We don’t have to ever talk about this.”

“Please,” he said, grabbing your face and running his thumb along your cheek, “I’ll always be here for you.”

“Thank you, John B,” you said, leaning your face into the palm of his hand.


	2. Protective JJ x little sister reader

Jj x reader (sister)

**Jj protects his little sister from their abusive father. (Requested) (I put the reader as 14 as I wanted to do a big brother protects little sister)**

It was midnight and Jj still wasn’t home after promising he’d stop by after dinner time. Fear began to creep up on you as you knew Jj was constantly getting himself into trouble. You decided to sneak out and go to John B’s, Jj’s typical crashing spot.

Sneaking out would be hard if your dad was awake, but easy if he was drunk or popping pills. You grabbed your vans and eased open your bedroom door, trying to silence the creeking noise. You tiptoed across the house looking into the living room to see your dad passed out on the couch with a bottle of booze in his hand. Slowly you crept past the couch and slid out the back door into the crisp night. Once you got a few hundred feet away from your house, you slipped your vans on and headed towards John B’s.

It was a good 15 minute walk to John B’s, but you weren’t disappointed when you saw the lights in the house on. You jogged up the front door and knocked. Inside you could hear laughing coming from both girls and guys, music softly humming, and footsteps coming towards the door.

The door cracked open and John B peered out at you, “Oh … Y/n … Are you okay? It’s past midnight.”

“Yeah I’m okay, is Jj here?”

“Yes,” he opened the door and stepped to the side, notioning me in, “he’s out back, let me get him.”

You had never been inside John B’s house, you had only seen it passing by. It was full of people you did not recognize, drinking beer and dancing to music. You were only 14 and had never been to a party before, the environment excited yet surprised you. Jj walked through the back door, his eyes searching the room until they landed on you. He pushed through the crowd of people until he was able to embrace you in a hug. He wrapped his arms around you and you squeezed back, appreciative that your brother was okay.

He pulled back and looked at you, “Are you okay, y/n?”

“Yes, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You promised you would stop by this evening, and you ever rarely break promises. So when you didn’t show up I got worried and wanted to check on you.”

“Fuck,” Jj groaned out, running his hands through his blonde hair, “I’m so sorry y/n, I totally forgot.”

You shot him a soft smile and put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay brother.”

“Let me take you home.”

Jj put his finger up, notioning for me to stay where I was. He went into the kitchen, had a brief conversation with his friends, grabbed a beer, and headed back towards me.

“Lets go,” he said, opening the front door and ushering me out.

As we started to head back home, Jj popped open his beer and took a swig.

“Want some?”

You laughed at him and took the beer from his hand. You had never had a sip of alcohol, but you took a swig of it anyway, expecting it to taste good … you were wrong.

“This is fucking disgusting Jj,” you spat out, spitting whatever in your mouth was left out onto the ground.

“Watch your mouth,” he chuckled out but immediately after darkness filled his face, “the only way I deal with dad.”

Sadness and pain hit you like a truck after he said that and all you wanted to do was cry out in angst. Your father had abused Jj since before you could remember, scars and bruises constantly covered him in response to the beatings he took. Your father had given you a couple slaps, shoves, and hair pullings, but you refused to tell that to Jj. He had always been protective of you, whether it was to friends, boys, or your father. You knew telling him about the abuse your father inflicted on you would make him go insane.

The rest of the walk home was silent. As you approached your home, you realized the lights were on.

“Wait Jj,” you pulled him back, “dad must be awake because when I left the house was dark.”

“Shit,” Jj mumbled out, “I really didn’t want to see him.”

You looked at him then looked down, “I understand, go back to John B’s and I’ll see you another day.”

“No, no. I’m putting my baby sister to sleep, I’ll wait outside your window.”

You nodded at him and walked up towards your house. You were scared in all honesty. Part of you wanted to tell Jj that you two needed to leave, but the other part did not want to concern him. You looked through the window, just the kitchen light was on and you couldn’t see your dad on the couch which meant he probably went to sleep.

Softly, quietly, and quickly you pushed the back door open and closed it. You looked up from the floor and around the house, your father was nowhere to be seen. Continuing to be quiet, you tiptoed to your bedroom and opened your door.

On your bed sat your dad with a bottle of alcohol, and your heart dropped, “Where were you?”

He was calm, you relaxed and the fear crept away.

“Hey daddy,” you said softly, going and sitting down next to him, “you alright?”

He looked at you dead in the eye, “Don’t ignore my question, where the fuck were you?”

Your heart was in the back of your throat and tears began to brim in the corners of your eyes. You were scared and wanted nothing more than to scream out for Jj.

Your father stood up violently, threw the bottle at your mirror, and grabbed you by the hair, screaming, “What the fuck are you doing out so late? Being a little fucking whore? Or being a junkie like your goddamn brother?”

At this point you were sobbing, your father held you hard by the hair and you screamed out, “Please stop, dad. Please, please.”

“Let her fucking go!”

Jj came running in, your father released his grip out of surprise and you were able to pull away. You moved away and backed towards the wall as Jj plowed into your father, knocking him onto the ground.

Jj had the advantage of catching him off guard. He sat on top of him, punching him vigorously in the nose, “You goddamn piece of shit!”

Your father was able to grab ahold of his hand and push him back, Jj stumbled into the bed and your father began to punch him.

“Really son? You come home to be the fucking hero? Shocked you ain’t smokin pot & get wasted with your dirtbag friends,” he screamed out, laying punch after punch into Jj’s stomach.

“Stop it,” you screamed out, jumping on your father's back.

He shoved you into the wall and you fell back, but Jj was able to get the advantage. Throwing one hard punch at him, your father fell to the ground. Jj got on top of him again and began to hit him in the face.

“Don’t,” he punched, “call,” he punched, “her,” he punched, “a fucking whore,” he punched again, this time harder than the rest.

Our father grabbed onto Jj’s hands in defeat, black eyes and bloody, “Son.”

Jj looked at him, and for one second you could see remorse. It didn’t last long when anger flooded his face once again. He stood up and kicked the abuser in the side.

“We’re leaving,” Jj said, wiping the blood off his nose.

You two ran out of the house and down the street, far enough where your father could no longer see you two. Than Jj stopped, looked at you, and pulled you into his arms.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

You looked up at him and sobbed, “I didn’t want you to worry about me.”

A tear fell from his eye and he pulled you in for a hug again, “Please always tell me. I will destroy anything that hurts you my sweet y/n, you are my baby sister.”

“I love you big brother,” you said, squeezing him tighter, “thank you for being my protector.”


	3. Kie x Pope x reader

Kie x Pope x reader 

**Kie stops hanging out with you guys and the reader gets a crush on Pope, whose crushing on Kie.**

It started out as you, Kie, JJ, John B, and Pope. Partying hard, raising hell, and most of all looking out for each other. It was easy with you five, no drama within the group. Then Sarah Cameron came along, causing a disruption with Kie and the rest of the crew. Unlike Kie, Sarah never did you dirty so you didn’t have an issue with her. When John B was chasing Sarah around, Kie would come around but the second Sarah returned, Kie would disappear. 

It was hard not having your best friend around as often, and you needed someone to feel close to. You and JJ had it out for each other ever since you started hanging around, constantly arguing and fighting. The only thing you two could agree on was smoking weed and rolling joints. So, he was definitely not someone you could lean on when Kie wasn’t around. So, you began hanging around Pope. He was funny, smart, and the best influence out of all of the boys. 

Sarah had been around for a couple months now and Kie still wasn’t willing to make up with her, which meant you guys only saw Kie once or twice a week, at best. Your friendship with Pope was strengthening, and at this point you would consider him your best friend. A best friend that you might have the biggest crush on. He took care of you, was there for you when you were sad, and most of all a complete sight for sore eyes. 

You, John B, Pope, and JJ lounged around John B’s house, drinking beer and smoking weed. Pope sat on the pull out bed, your head in his lap. JJ stood across from you guys and John B sat at the dining room table. 

“Here y/n,” JJ said, passing you the blunt. 

He slid it between your fingers and you took a big puff, blowing the smoke in Pope’s face, “I miss Kie.”

“Me too,” JJ answered, taking his blunt back, “a ton.” 

Pope looked sad, blankly staring into the wall, then spoke up, “JB, you can’t get Sarah to just apologize so we can all be a happy family again?”

He looked up from his paper at the table, “Dude, Sarah tried. Kie just won’t hear it.” 

Pope’s face flushed with sadness and he tapped my arm to get up, “I need a minute.”

Pope stood up and walked out the back door, slamming it behind him and heading towards the dock. John B got up to follow him. 

As he went toward the back door JJ stepped in front of him, “Let him be man.”

“I’m calling Kie,” John B said, grabbing his phone, “she needs to make this right.”

You shook your head and went out the back door, walking towards Pope who was standing on the dock. As you approached him you heard him snifeling, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and leaned your head on his back. 

“You okay Pope?” 

He moved forward, shrugging you off, “Just stop okay!”

You moved backwards, surprised at his reaction to your kindness, “Pope … What did I do?” 

He let out a huge sigh and paced back and forth on the dock. He threw his hands up and went to speak numerous times, but nothing came out. 

“Pope,” you walked towards him, hand in reach. 

He moved away from you again, “ Y/n, I can’t take this anymore.”

“What the fuck Pope, what can’t you take? Tell me already.”

“This,” he shouted out, notioning back in forth between him and I.

“Our friendship?” 

At this point your heart dropped and sadness crept up on you. Your crush on Pope was unspoken about, and you wanted it to stay that way unless you knew it was mutual. 

“ I… I… I can’t stand this. You’re constantly hanging all over me and expecting me to be there for you, you can not function without me. Kiara leaving us hurt me too… Actually probably most.”

Instead of sadness, anger hit you, “What do you mean most? And my happiness has never depended on you, so don’t act like it has.”

At this point in time John B and JJ stood outside, watching you and Pope argue. 

Pope got up in your face and said, “You were so broken when Kie stopped coming around, but you never went and saw her. You brought this pain upon yourself and couldn’t handle it.”

“If you were so fucking hurt by her leaving, why didn’t you go see her?”

Pope’s anger turned to sadness, but he looked you dead in the eye and confidently said, “I am in love with Kiara… I wanted so bad to tell her how I was feeling, but you pushed yourself onto me and I wasn’t able to be honest with those feelings.”

Once again sadness filled you. You couldn’t stand looking at Pope, so you turned to the side towards John B’s house. There him, JJ, and Kie stood with the most shocked look on their faces. 

You looked back at Pope and rolled your eyes, “Fuck you for not being honest.”

You walked away, pushing past the boys and hitting Kiara with your shoulder. They all just stood there, watching you stomp into the house. You needed a second to breathe, so many emotions ran through your head and you wanted nothing more than to scream out. You wanted to go home. You began to pack your things, throwing everything you had here into your backpack. 

Someone walked through the door, you were too pissed to look up so you continued throwing your stuff into your bad. 

“Y/n,” Kie said, reaching out for your arm. 

You stepped backwards and looked at her, “No, don’t y/n me. You left, Kiara, because you were too selfish and immature to get over your shit with Sarah. I never did anything to you, yet you never reached out to me.”

“You’re right,” she said, moving forward and grabbing my shoulders, “You were, actually are, my best friend and I shouldn’t have done that to you. I am truly sorry.”

“And what about Pope?” 

“What about him? Pope will never change our friendship,” she pulled you in for a hug and you embraced her back. 

“You’re right,” you said, squeezing her tighter. 

“Good, my girls made up,” JJ said, patting you on the shoulder. 

You laughed at him and rolled your eyes, “Now Popes another issue.”

Pope stood in the backyard, arms crossed staring at the two of you. 

Kiara let go of you and marched towards him, “I’ll deal with him.”

You looked at JJ who looked at you and he said, “Mommas mad.”


	4. John B x reader (smut)

John B x reader (smut)

**The reader is introduced to John B while on vacation and they have a lil fun in the bell tower.**

“Welcome to the Outer Banks, Paradise on Earth” 

Every year for the last 10 years you and your family take a vacation during summer to the Outer Banks. The second you passed that sign your body was flooded with happiness, Outer Banks was your happy place and each year you looked forward to the vacation. Your father inherited a house on the marsh in the side of town known as “The Cut.” It wasn’t anything fancy but it was the perfect vacation home. 

A couple years back you met this girl named Kiara, and every time you come back to the island you two hang out. It was nice to meet someone your age who let you follow her around and showed you the cool parts of town. A few days before you left for vacation, you texted her telling her that you’d be in town and you wanted to catch up. Luckily, she was home and promised to give you a good time. 

You and your family pulled up to the house, brought your bags in, and settled down. Your mother began cleaning, wiping down the counters and sweeping the floors and your father went out to prepare stuff to go fishing. 

The room you stayed in was small and only housed a bed, dresser, and a rocking chair. You cracked the window open and peered out at your view of the driveway. Right as you went to walk out of the room, you saw a van pull into the drive and you looked out. The back door slammed open and out ran Kiara. 

Excitement took over and you ran out to the front yard, “Kiara!”

“Y/n,” she squealed out, embracing you into a hug, “I missed you girl!” 

“Me too,” you said, pulling away and looking at her, “you look great.”

She gave you a cheesy grin and elbowed your shoulder, “You too, now let me go say hi to your family.”

Kiara walked into your house, you right on her heels, “Mr and Mrs y/l/n, I’m so glad you guys are here.”

Your mom and dad stood in the kitchen, smiles plastered on their faces when they saw Kiara. 

“Hi honey,” your mom embraced her in a hug and your dad patted her shoulder.

“Can I steal y/n for a few hours? Please.”

My parents looked at each other and nodded in agreement, “Be back soon.”

The two of you squealed and raced towards her van ( or so you assumed it was her van ). The second the back door opened the smell of weed and ocean filled your nose, and your eyes were met with three boys. 

“Oh,” you murmured out, looking the three individuals up and down. 

“Here get in, we’ll do introductions on the way,” Kiara pushed her way in and shoved one of the boys, “get in the driver's seat and drive, stupid.”

A brunette boy moved up to the driver's seat, turned the van on, and headed out of your driveway. 

“Everybody,” she pointed at you, “this is y/n.”

They all said “hey” and Kiara continued to introduce them. 

“Driver up there, that is John B. Blonde one here, JJ. Last but not least, Pope.”

Each boy was physically attractive in their own way, but John B caught your eye. Even just the glimpse of him you were able to see from the back, you knew he was your type. His brunette hair fell perfectly above his shoulders, his tan skin was the perfect tint of gold, and the sunglasses he wore sat upon his face perfectly. 

“Kie,” John B spoke out, like Vanilla to the ears, “we headed to the beach party?”

“Yes John B,” JJ mocked, flipping his hair in the process. 

Kiara slapped JJ and mumbled out a “shut up.” I had never known Kiara as Kie, but the name had a ring to it so you decided to call her that from

now on. 

“Are you ready to party?” she asked you, giving you a mischievous grin. 

“Oh, for sure,” you said, your nerves jumping all over the place. 

The rest of the way to the party was loud and obnoxious, definitely not what you’re used to. The music was blaring, the windows were down, and JJ held a blunt between his lips. The sunset set against the ocean and you took the scenery all in. 

The van pulled into a parking lot on the beach and excitement overcame you once again. Kie opened the back door and you followed her out. Individuals stood around bonfires, laughing and drinking. Everyone began walking over there and you followed, trailing behind. JJ and Pope went towards one fire pit; you, John B, and Kie towards another. 

The fire was booming, people were loud, and you felt out of place. You and Kie made small conversation with others girl, as the conversation went on you couldn’t help but peer over at John B. He stared into the fire with such intensity that your stomach turned, for some reason he was so mysterious to you. You didn’t know how long you’d been staring for when he notionined you over. Your nerves built up as you made your way to where John B was standing on the other side of the fire. 

“You were staring,” he stated, looking down at you. 

You were much shorter than him and felt powerless under him and his consuming stare. To break the awkwardness you felt, you looked down at the sand and kicked it. 

“I … uhh … didn’t mean to,” you stammered out, mentally kicking yourself for sounding like an idiot. 

“Is this your scene?”

You shook your head no. In all honesty, you don't party much. You were digging the environment and atmosphere, but were so unsure how to act. 

John B bit his lip and looked back at you, “Would you want to go somewhere else? I can show you more around the island.”

“I’d love that.”

You looked over at Kie who was busy talking to two other girls, and searched around for the two other boys who were nowhere in sight. John B put his arm around your shoulders and led you to his van. Opening the passenger door for you, you let out a shaky breath you didn’t know you were holding in. 

John B hopped into the driver's seat, turned the van on, and headed away from the beach. The scenery had you content, the way the moon reflected off the ocean hypnotized you and the beauty brought you happiness. As John B drove to wherever we were going he made small talk. He asked you about your hometown, family, and future. 

Eventually he pulled up to a church and shot you a devilish grin, “Now this spot right here, this is my favorite spot on the island.” 

“Wow,” you looked up, admiring the ancient architecture, “it truly is beautiful. 

“Aint it?” 

John B hoped out of the van and you followed him up to the church. You two slid into the boarded up door and entered the building. It was quite old and run down but the history within the building was strong. 

“Follow me,” he said, climbing up a ladder into the attic. 

You climbed up the ladder, John B pulling your hand up at the end. At the top was a bell tower as well as a couple blankets on the ground. 

“You always hang out here?”

He chuckled at you, “Sometimes, I leave these blankets in case I need to get away and think.” 

John B plopped himself down onto the blankets and patted the open spot next to him. You obeyed and sat down close next to him, your shoulders touching. 

Slowly, you peered up at him to see his eyes already intensely staring at you. The moon shone down on the spot you two sat and you were finally able to get a good look at him. His hazel eyes stared into yours with a type of intensity you had never seen, the difference in colors reminded you of autumn and your stomach began to flutter. Light, delicate freckles covered his sun-kissed face and you truly believed you had never seen someone so attractive. 

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured out, still staring into your eyes. 

You felt the heat rise to your cheeks and you looked away for a split second, “Thank you.”

John B cupped your face and brought his lips to yours. The immediate touch sent a shock through your body, but you leaned into it. His lips were surprisingly soft and tasted of ocean and peppermint. Just as quick as the kiss started it was over. Disappointment filled your body and you were sure John B could see that by the look on your face. 

“Shit,” he mumbled out, “I … I’m sorry.”

“I’m going to be honest with you,” you said, leaning in a little closer, “I liked it.”

The second those words came out of your mouth fire lit inside his eyes and he crashed his lips onto yours. He cupped your face and kissed you passionately, moving you onto the ground during the process. You ran your tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance which he quickly obliged to. Your tongues danced around, fighting for dominance. 

John B pulled away, you both heating up and breathless. 

“Sit up for a second,” he demanded, which you quickly obeyed to. 

He pulled off your tank top, throwing it to the side and then looked you up and down. 

“Fuck,” he groaned out, tracing his fingers down your chest and pushing your boobs together. 

He ran his hands over the lacey fabric, watching his own moves, “Can I take this off?”

You could not get “yes” out fast enough, you were turned on and wanted nothing more than to be touched. 

He unclipped your bra, pulled it off, and pushed your back back down onto the blankets. He looked at your body with an animalistic look and ran his hands over your boobs. Cupping, squeezing, and running the tips of his fingers over your sensitive nipples. 

You let a soft moan, throwing your head back out in pleasure. John B planted kisses down your neck, sucking on soft spots making sure to leave marks. He made his way down, paying some attention to your boobs but continuing down your stomach. At this point in time you were breathing heavily, desperate for him to touch you. He licked down your stomach, darting his tongue into your naval a couple times causing you to let out a moan louder than the others. 

John B was teasing and you were sexually frustrated. You grabbed his shirt where his shoulders were, beginning to pull his shirt off. He understood, leaned up and allowed you to pull it off completely. Tan, golden skin perfectly sculpted every muscle. 

“You are so damn hot,” you moaned out, running your fingers along his abs. 

He let out a low chuckle, looked at you and bit his lip then pointed at your shorts, “Can I take these off?”

In response you unbuttoned your pants and pulled them off for him, panties and all.

His pupils dilated and he sat his hands on your hips; which you pushed up and down, grinding into the air. You looked down at him to see the tent in his shorts, and you began to beg. 

“John B,” you moaned out, “please, I need you inside me.”

He gave you a look, you weren’t sure if he was surprised or turned on. He then stood up, unbuttoned his pants and threw them to the side. Your jaw dropped seeing him in front of you. 

“Like what you see?”

You looked away in embarrassment and he smirked. He dropped back down to his knees and rubbed his tip along your folds, then smacked his cock against your stomach a few times. 

“Are you ready?”

You nodded in responde, you were so hot and heavy. Your body was begging for him, never had you been so turned on. 

He lined himself up and went to push in but froze, “Fuck,” he mumbled out. 

He went to stand up but you grabbed onto his shoulders, “Wait John B, what's wrong?”

“I don’t think I have a condom on me,” he said, disappointed. 

You looked up at him, cupped his face and kissed him, “I’m on the pill.”

His face lit up and he crashed his lips on yours, and in one second he pushed himself inside you. You let out a moan against the kiss and bit onto his bottom lip, he groaned out in response to both the biting and being inside of you. 

He gave you a couple seconds to adjust to his size before he began to move. He moved painfully slow in and out, both of you breathing long and heavy. Once you found his rhythm and you met his thrusts. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, letting out small groans every time he pounded into you. 

The heat was rising and you felt your body begin to pulsate, but you weren’t ready to cum. 

“Let me get on top,” you demanded, and in one swift movement you were on top, lining him up to your entrance and pushing yourself down on him. 

“Fuck,” he moaned out, looking up at you. 

He sat up so your chest was against his, harshly sucking on your neck. You felt full and took a second to get used to his thickness in this position. After a couple seconds you began to move. Bouncing up and down, quickly but passionately. 

John B now began to meet your thrusts and you felt on fire. You were sweating, heavily breathing, and moaning his name as he sucked a harsh bruise into your neck. He began to get sloppy and he was letting out louder groans with every thrust, you knew he was getting close. 

You grabbed his chin and looked down at him, you felt powerful. John B not only looked like a tough guy, but acted like one. But here he was, quivering under you. 

You bounced faster and slammed into your harder, hitting your g-spot causing you to scream out his name. He took his thumb and rubbed a few harsh circles over your clit, that which sent you over the edge. 

“Good girl, cumming for me.”

You moaned out as you rode out your orgasm, he continued to sloppily pound into you and the pressure was so much that you almost couldn’t take it. But soon after you felt his hot seed spill into you. 

“Y/n,” he moaned out, thrusting into you for a few more seconds as he took his turn to ride out his orgasm. 

You stayed there for a minute; your faces together, heavily breathing and taking in the moment. You rolled off him, laying down next to him with your head on his chest still trying to cool down and catch your breath. 

“Well that was unexpected.”

“But fun,” he chuckled, finishing your sentence. 

You looked up at him and smiled softly, “Think we should head back?” 

He looked at you and laid a passionate kiss on your lips. One where you felt wanted, he made you feel like you weren’t just a one night stand. 

He pulled away, staring into your eyes, “Yeah, we should.”

You wrapped your arms around him and laid your head on his chest, taking in the moment, “Let's do this again sometime.”

John B chuckled and wrapped his arms around you, planting soft kisses on your shoulders and whispering sweet nothings into your ear. 

**Hi, I’m sorry if this sucks! This was my first smut lol, feelin a lil dirty but I hope you enjoyed**


	5. Hurt JJ x reader

JJ x reader 

**JJ doesn’t want to admit that he’s hurt & tries to hide it from reader who wants to take care of him.**

Worrying was one of the constants in you and JJ’s relationship. You constantly worried about him getting in trouble, fights, or the abuse he was constantly taking from his father. It was not only hard for you to see the aftermath of the beatings, but to deal with them. 

It was easy to assume that JJ would have a handful of emotions that he would go through after a fight with his dad, but the only one you ever saw was anger. You had never seen him sad or depressed; but rather angry, only in the mood to fight. Luckily, he never took it out on you. But he would get into fights with people such as John B, Rafe, or specifically Topper. 

It was late and you hadn’t heard from JJ all day. You knew he had gone home to grab a few things, but you didn’t expect it to take him longer than an hour. So many thoughts raced through your head, and you decided to go check on him. 

Softly, you slid open your bedroom window, carefully climbing out to go look for JJ. The cold air was crisp as you walked to John B’s, which wouldn’t take you more than 10 minutes. Just like them you lived on the side of town known as “the cut” and just like John B you were living in an old fish shack with your two parents. 

When you approached his house the lights on the outside were on but the ones on the inside not. You were confused. There was no way JJ was still at home unless something bad happened to him. Before you went up to the house, you texted John B to see where he was and if he knew of JJ’s whereabouts. 

**Y/N :** Hey (: I was wondering if you knew where JJ was? 

**John B :** Sup. He asked if he could stay at my house & I said yes .. So I’m assuming there. I’m at Sarahs. 

That was all you needed to know JJ was here. You quietly made your way around to the back of the house. A small light from the inside could be seen, but if not all the lights were off. Your heartbeat sped up and your nerves tightened, you were scared that he wasn’t going to be here. 

You walked up to the door, knocked, and softly pushed the door open, “JJ?”

There was no response. The pull out bed right next to the back door, where JJ usually slept, was made which indicated nobody had been in it. Slowly, you walked further into the house searching the dining room and kitchen just to come up empty. You peered into the hallway and saw a light shining from under the bathroom door and the sound of the sink. 

“JJ,” you stated, knocking on the bathroom door. 

Rustling and clattering came from inside and you knew he was in there so you called for him again, “Baby?” 

The movement stopped and the door slammed open, “Hey y/n, what are you doing here?”

JJ stood in front of you and you looked him over with a questioning look. Sunglasses sat upon his face, his shirt was on inside out, and medicine sat on the bathroom counter. 

“What are you doing?”

He bit his lip anxiously, “I … I was … um … about to take a shower.”

“Hmm,” you questioned, looking him over again, “you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

You looked at him questiongly and shrugged, “Can I join you in the shower?”

“No,” he angrily spat out. 

There was not one time you could name that JJ told you “no” to joining him in the shower. He was acting strange and you knew something was off. You stepped closer to him, and in response he backed up. 

“Please,” he choked out, “I’m okay, I’ll be out in a little.”

You put your hand out and rubbed your fingers along his arm, still a bit away from him, “Tell me what's wrong.”

The light was dim in the bathroom so it was hard for you to see any scratches, cuts, or bruises on his face; but the second he pulled his glasses off you noticed all of them. His left eye was badly swollen, beat up and black n blue. His right cheek was swollen, beginning to form a bruise as well. His lip was puffed up and a fresh cut made an awful appearance. 

Your heart was in the pit of your stomach and tears began to brink in the corner of your eyes. JJ was looking down at the ground, not making any eye contact with you. You took a couple steps forward, embracing him into a hug. In response he winced out, pulling away. 

“Fuck,” he screamed out, running his hands through his hair. 

You backed away and watched, “I can’t fucking do this anymore,” he screamed out. 

JJ threw his fist into the drywall. All you did was watch. You were scared and didn’t know what to do. He punched it again and again and again, his knuckles bloody and raw. 

“JJ, stop,” you yelled at, lunging yourself towards him and grabbing onto his shoulders. 

He grabbed you harshly and every ounce of you quivered in fear. Never once has JJ laid a hand on you, and you never thought he would. You braced yourself for an impact; but as quickly as he grabbed you, he released. He looked you dead in the eye and tears rolled down his face. 

He sobbed and you pulled him into your chest, “I can’t fucking do this anymore.”

“I know baby, I know,” you said, holding him. 

His arms were wrapped around you, his head in the crook of your neck. You could feel his tears against your skin and sniffles coming out of him, and your own tears began to fall. JJ had never once opened up to you about his father or showed emotion about it. 

You pulled away, “Look at me JJ.”

He looked up at you and his lip began to quiver, “It’s okay to not be okay. You don’t ever need to hide from me.”

JJ nodded, tears still falling down his face. You wiped his tears with your thumb and he leaned his face into your hand. 

“Let's get you cleaned up,” you softly said, pulling his shirt over his face. 

Bruises covered his chest and stomach, it took everything in you not to fall down and cry. You looked up, he was already looking down at you. It was obvious he was holding back tears and trying to keep himself together. 

You leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and he kissed you back. His lips tasted of beer and blood, and you softly ran your tongue over the cut on his lip. He winced out a little and pulled away. 

You grabbed him and pressed your forehead to his, “I love you JJ Maybank, with all my heart.”

“I love you so much, y/n, you are the reason I’m still here.” 

You embraced him into a hug and whispered into his ear, “Ready to shower?”

JJ pulled the rest of his clothes off as you did yours; he turned the shower on and stepped in, you following. He ducked under the water first, as the water hit his body the mixture of dirt and blood ran down. 

“Can I wash your hair?”

You grabbed the shampoo, squirted some into your hand, lathered it up and massaged it into his head. JJ was a lot taller than you so you had to reach up to wash his hair. Slowly, you massaged the shampoo into his head. Little groans left his mouth and it was clear that he was enjoying it. He began to wash his hair out as you grabbed the body wash, at this point in time you’ve only seen his back. Scratches laid along the skin of his back but no bruises. 

“Turn around,” you told him, stepping back a step so he had the room. 

He hesitated. It was easy to tell he didn’t want to, probably because he wanted to hide the bruises that filled his stomach and chest. Eventually, he turned around. You took a minute to look him over. Bruises were scattered on his stomach and chest, as well as a few scratches. His eye was still swollen and bruised, and his lip puffed out with a cut. Even though you already saw him like this your heart broke again, shattering for him. 

But, you kept it together. You rubbed the wash along his shoulders, being as gentle as you could. You moved down, massaging down his chest to his abs. 

“Here, wash it off.”

JJ ran the water down his body till the soap was gone and after you laid your head down on his chest and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. You two stayed there for a second, taking in the moment. This wasn’t a sexual shower, by no means were either of you thinking that way. It was a comfort one, all you two were doing was embracing each other's comfort. 

You turned the shower off, handed JJ a towel and grabbed your own. Slowly he stepped out, wincing with every move he took. He went out of the bathroom and headed towards a room to change. 

Before he entered the room he stopped dead in his tracks, turned around and gave you a soft smile, “You, Y/n, are the love of my life. I’m sorry if I took my pain out on you.”

“It’s okay,” you whispered, “don’t ever be ashamed to tell me when this stuff happens. I’ll help you, always.”

“I love you baby,” he said, stepping into the bedroom and closing the door. 

  
**Hi (: So everyone keeps asking me for Kie & JJ , but for some reason I just can’t do it. I’ve tried so hard to write it about them & I get stumped & it writes terribly. So I did it where the reader is helping JJ, hope thats good enough. **  
  



End file.
